Our Love Story in Camp
by Fairy Law
Summary: Germany menyukai adik kelasnya yang bernama Italy, dengan bantuan England da Japan ia berencana menembak adik kelasnya itu saat training camp.


**Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Bheby membuat fic dengan pairing GerIta?**

**Ya kan?**

**Padahal Bheby selalu buat ...xEngland.**

**Jawabannya hanya satu, KARENA TEMEN YANG NGEREQUES!**

**BTW, Bheby enggak punya pengalaman camping loh, ko ada yang aneh mohon diabaikan.**

**Sorry banget kalau ada typo. Buatnya pas lagi stress .**

**Well salah satu ciri FairyLaw adalah Typo hahahaha *bangga *abaikan.**

**Love You All.**

**Sorry ya kalau jelek, buatnya gak niat.**

**Klo ada yang tau tempat buat nonton Vampire Suck secara OL kasih tau ya!**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Our Love Story in Camp**

* * *

><p>"Semuanya berbaris sesuai dengan kelompoknya!" Perintah ketua OSIS yang bernama England.<p>

"Masing-masing kelompok silahkan memilih ketua kelompok kalian masing-masing. Setelah kalian memilih ketua kelompok kalian, kalian akan didampingi oleh kakak pembina." Sambung England meggunakan toa yang ia pinjam dari Wakil OSIS, Japan.

Setelah para kelompok yang terdiri dari anak-anak kelas satu itu membentuk kelompoknya dan menentukan siapa ketua mereka. Para pembina mulai mendatangi masing-masing kelompok untuk memandu adik kelas mereka untuk menentukan nama kelompok mereka.

"Kalian yakin ingin memilih nama itu?" Tanya England kepada adik kelas binaannya.

"Tentu saja, itu adalah nama terawesome sedunia!" Balas adik kelasnya, America.

"Ba..baiklah, mulai sekarang nama kelompok kalian **HamburgerAwesome**." England melirik ke arah kelompok lain, matanya tertuju kepada seseorang. Orang itu adalah Germany, salah satu anggota OSIS yang telaten dan kuat walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia sedikit galau.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa? Kau terlihat galau Germany." Tanya England setelah melihat Germany yang duduk terdiam di ruang OSIS.<p>

"Akh, aku tidak apa-apa England." Balas Germany yang kaget.

"Apakah ini tentang murid kelas satu itu?" England tersenyum begitu melihat wajah Germany yang memerah sempurna.

"Bu...bukan! a..apa maksudmu!"

"Sudahlah, semua anggota OSIS tahu bahwa kau menyukai murid itu."

"Ba...bagaimana bisa?"

"Tanyakan pada Japan, dia tahu segalanya." England mendengus heran. Dia selalu heran, dari mana wakilnya itu mendapatkan informasi seperti itu. Ia juga pernah mendengar bahwa wakilnya itu memiliki kelompok rahasia di sekolah yang membahas tentang hal aneh yang bernama yaoi yang England sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kau tembak saja anak itu." Sambung England.

"A..apa?"

"Kau tahukan seminggu lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan training camp di hutan belakang sekolah? Akan aku usahakan kau menjadi pembina kelompok anak itu dan kau harus memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya. Aku tidak ingin melihat salah satu anggota OSIS menjadi lemas hanya karena Falling in Love. Kau mengerti?"

"Ta..tapi, bagaimana jika ia menolakku?"

"Itusih urusanmu." Germany jawdrop mendengarnya. England yang menyarankan, England yang tidak mau tahu menahu.

* * *

><p>Englad berjalan mendekati Germany yang sendari tadi melamun dengan lesunya. England dapat menebak bahwa temannya ini sedang memikirkan langkah-langkah yang harus ia tempuh untuk menembak adik kelasnya itu. Germany tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyukai adik kelasnya itu. Dia tidak pernah percaya dengan kata-kata "Falling in Love at Firs Sight". Mungkin sekarang ia telah mempercayai kata-kata itu. Ia jatuh cinta pada senyuman itu, pada pandangan itu, pada wajah imut itu, pada kebaikan itu, dia menyukai segalanya. Dia menyukai seluruhnya yang ada pada diri Italy.<p>

"Berjuanglah, oke?" England menepuk pundak Germany.

Germany menghela nafasnya," Hah~ Berbicara gampang."

"Hei, kau harus optimis. Belum tentu dia akan menolakmu, iya kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Germany dengan malas.

"Anggap saja...Aku memiliki sumber yang tepat (teman-teman gaibnya yang ia perintahkan untuk mengawasi Italy)."

"Kak Iggy! Jangan mengobrol terus!" Teriak America.

"Bloody Hell, sudah aku bilang berapa kali agar kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu?"

Germany menatap kepergian temannya itu dengan kesal. Pandangannya kembali beralih ke arah Italy yang tengah mengobrol bersama Japan. Entah kenapa Italy menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah saat Japan berkata tentang sesuatu. Saat Japan menoleh dan mendapati Germany tengah melihat ke arahnya, Japan tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan kedipan mata itu?"

* * *

><p>"Itaria-san, bagimana dengan kolompokmu? Apa kalian sudah menemukan nama kelompok kalian?" Tanya Japan saat menghampiri Italy.<p>

"Ah, Japan senpai. Nama kelompok kami adalah **Oyabun no Tomato**."

"Siapa pembina kalian?" Tanya Japan hanya untuk basa basi.

"Ah, i...itu...Kak Germany." Balas Italy dengan gugub.

"Apakah kau taku dengan Douitsu-san?"

"Ti..tidak aku tidak takut dengannya..."

"Jadi? Kau menyukainya?" Wajah Italy memerah, ia merundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam.

"Ti..tidak..."

"Bohong."

"I..itu... aku mohon Kak Japan, jangan bilang pada orang-orang atau pun Kak Germany! Aku takut ia marah kepadaku..." Jepang tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sehingga Italy tidak dapat melihatnya. Japan mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Italy karena ingin tertawa, tetapi sesaat pandangannya bertemu dengan Germany. Japan tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di antara Germany dan Italy, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Germany yang disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari Germany.

"Begini Itaria-san, jika kau menyukai Doitsu-san kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya!" Japan menggenggam tangan Italy untuk memberikan kouhainya itu semangat.

"Ta..tapi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kau harus begini..."

* * *

><p>"Semua anak-anak yang masih berkumpul di dalam tenda diharapkan untuk berkumpul di depan tenda ketua!" Seru Switzerland salah satu pembina kegiatan camping itu. Setelah mendengar suara kakak kelas mereka, anak-anak itu langsung keluar dari tenda mereka. Mereka keluar bukan kerena bersemangat, tetapi karena mereka takut dengan kakak kelas mereka yang bernama Switzerland. Tampang boleh oke, tapi kalau sudah marah, Switzerland akan melibatkan senapan anginnya yang selalu ia sembunyikan di dalam celana. Apalagi muka Switzerland yang terkenal angker se angker muka BTL (Banci Taman Lawang) kalau ada anak laki-laki yang berani deket-deket sama adiknya, Liechtenstein.<p>

"Malam ini kita kan melakukan sebuah permainan!" Seru England.

"Permainannya bernama 'Grepe-grepean' yang berhasil mengrepe ketua OSIS kita ini akan mendapatkan hadiah geratis jalan-jalan ke empang." Sambung Francis, pembina.

"Ini kesempatan bagus, aku jadi bisa deket-deket sama kak Iggy." Batin America.

"Bloody Hell! Jangan percaya kata-kata si Bloody Frog! Buat kalian yang berani ngegrepe aku ntar aku kasih scones loh!" Tentu saja hal yang diucapkan England barusan membuat bebeapa penggemarnya kecewa berat.

"Kita akan memulai permainan mencari harta karun. Kalian akan berpasangan dengan kelompok kalian. Kalian diharuskan mengikuti pita merah yang telah diikatkan dibeberapa pohon. Pita itu akan menunjukkan arah tujuan kalian untuk mencapai pos-pos yang dijaga oleh pembina-pembina lain. Kalian baru bisa melewati pos itu saat kalian telah berhasil menjawab tantangan yang diberikan oleh pembina yang berjaga di pos tersebut." Sambung Germany.

Semua anak langsung mangut-mangut dan berkumpul menyusun rencana. Kakak pembina mereka mulai mengarahkan mereka untuk membantu mereka agar tidak tersesat atau diculik setan, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan seorang kakak pembina yang bernama Indonesia yang membina kelompok bernama ASEAN.

"Akh, perutku!"

"A..ada apa Veneziano?"

"Romano...pe...perutku sakit..." Veneziano atau yang biasa kita sebut dengan nama Italy terjatuh sembari memegang perutnya yang sakit. Japan mulai datang dan memegang pundak Italy.

"I...Itaria-san, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Japan bertanya.

"Sudah tahu adik bodohku itu sakit perut, tetapi kau masih bertanya ada apa!" Bentak Romano tanpa melupakan kata-kata sarkasmenya.

"Wah, itu gawat. Kita harus meninggalkannya di tenda." Tiba-tiba England muncul.

"Benar apa yang Igirisu-san katakan! Tetapi kita tidak dapat meninggalkannya sendirian di tenda..."

"Kita bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk menjaganya..." Sambung England.

"Tetapi siapa?" Balas Japan.

"Biasanya sih..."Jawab England.

"Biasanya sih kakak pembinanya..." Sambung Japan.

"Jadi... jagalah Italy/Itaria-san, Germany/Doitsu-san!" England dan Japan menepuk pundak Germany sambil tersenyum cemerland.

"A...aku? ke...kenapa harus aku?" Wajah Germany memerah.

"Kau bodoh, tentunya kau menemaninya untuk melakukan pedekatean dengannya, begitu dia lengah langsung serang." England berbisik di telinga kanan Germany.

"Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini Doitsu-san!" Japan berbisik di telinga kanannya.

"Ba...baiklah. Umn... Italy, apakah kau bisa berdiri?" Italy melihat Germany lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A...aku akan menopangmu..." Wajah Germany memerah sedangkan anak-anak yang berada di tempat kejadian bersiul-siul.

"Hei, kalian tidak bleh bersiul di hutan pada saat malam hari! Kalian bisa mengundang mbak kunti!" cegah Indonesia kepada adik kelasnya. Abaikan saja orang itu.

"Kak Germany...berdiri saja aku tidak bisa, apa lagi di topang." Italy melihat Germany dengan wajah yang memelas.

Wajah Germany memerah, "Bagaimana jika aku menggendongmu?" Wajah kedua insan tersebut sukses memerah. England yang berada di sebelah kiri Germany tersenyum melihatnya sedangkan Japan mengabadikan moment langka ini dengan video cameranya.

Italy mengangguk tanda setuju. Setelah itu Germany mendekatinya dan mulai menggendongnya ala bridalstyle. Anak-anak yang berada disana mulai menyahut dua orang itu dengan kata 'cie-cie', 'suit-suit', 'prikitew', 'unyu~' sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum gugub. Italy sedikit melirik ke arah Japan yang tengah berdiri di sebelah England, Italy memberikan kedipan sebelah mata kepada Japan.

* * *

><p>"Tentu saja kau harus begini, pertama kau harus pura-pura sakit di depan Doitsu-san. Karena malam ini kegiatan kita adalah mencari harta karun, kamu dapat berpura-pura sakit. Nantinya Igirisu-san akan memerintahkan Doitsu-san untuk menjaga mu. Saat Doitsu-san mengantarkanmu ke tenda, kau harus berusaha menggodanya. Mintalah ia untuk menemanimu di dalam tenda dan buatlah ia tergoda."<p>

Italy dapat melihat pancaran sinar yang terdapat di mata Japan, "Ba...bagaimana jika aku gagak? Bagaimana jika kak Germany menolakku?"

"Semua itu tergantung pada dirimu sendiri Itaria-san, semua itu tergantung kepada ketulusan hatimu." Japan memberikan ancungan jempol dengan mata yang berbinar.

* * *

><p>Germany menggendong Italy dengan gaya bridal style. Italy menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Germany, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Germany dan menutup matanya. Dia dapat mendengar detak jantung Germany yang berdegup kencang. Dia mencoba mengabaikan hal itu, dia menganggap semua itu hanya sebagai khayalannya.<p>

Sedangkan Germany sendiri, wajahnya sudah memerah. Ditambah jantungnya yang berdegup kencang membuatnya susah bernafas. Kenapa juga adik kelasnya ini pakai mengalungkan tangannya di lehernya segala. Dia jadi berfikir kalau England dan Japan sedang mengerjainya sekarang. Suasana hatinya tidak karuan saat adik kelasnya itu menyenderkan kepanya ke dada bidangnya. Dia hanya berharap kalau adik kelasnya itu tidak mendengar suara jantungnya itu.

"Ki..kita sampai Italy." Germany masuk ke dalam tenda milik Italy dan mulai merebahkan Italy di atas matras yang berada di dalam tenda itu. Setiap anak memang mendapatkan satu tenda untuk menjaga privasi mereka. Lagi pula pihak sekolah tidak ingin kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang. Saat itu satu tenda diisi oleh dua orang. England dengan peruntungan yang buruk harus tidur satu tenda dengan France. Pada malam pertama, para guru pembimbing tengah mendapati England berlari ke tenda mereka dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Pada saat guru-guru bertanya ada apa, England hanya menjawab "Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus tidur satu tenda dengan tukang grepe itu!".

Masa-masa yang "mendebarkan" itu ditulis di koran sekolah dengan judul **Kisah Kasih di Tenda Sekolah**dan menjadi bahan lelucon guru setiap tahunnya.

Germany melangkah keluar, tetapi tangan Italy menahannya,"Kak Germany mau kemana?" Italy bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat memelas.

"A...aku akan berjaga di luar dan membiarkanmu istirahat."

"Kak Germany berjaga di dalam sini saja dan berbaring denganku." Italy menarik tangan Germany sehingga Germany menimpanya.

"Ta..tapi i..itu sudah tu..tugasku untuk be..berjaga di luar." Germany jadi terbata-bata.

"Tapi aku takut." Italy memandang Germany dengan ekspresi minta dirape.

Wajah Germany memerah dan bagian bawahnya sedikir tegang," Ba..baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan Japan, berikan teropong itu kepadaku!"<p>

"Sebentar Igirisu-san, aku masih ingin melihat mereka berdua." Ternyata England dan Japan sedang mengintip keadaan Germany dan Italy di antara semak-semak dekat tenda Italy.

"Hei, apa yang mereka lakukan?" Japan menyerahkan teropong yang ia pakai kepada England.

"Wah, Germany geraknya cepet juga ya!" Sambung England setelah melihat Germany berbaring di samping Italy. Italy sendiri berbaring sembari memeluk tangan kekar milik Germany.

Japan mengeluarkan kameranya, mengatur infrarednya dan mengatur fokusnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan moment penting itu berlalu begitu saja. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengabadikan moment itu dalam sebuat foto yang akan ia pamerkan kepada anggota-anggota Fujoshi to fujodanshi kurabunya. England sendiri karena tidak ada kerjaan dan malas meladeni -America- ketua dari kelompok binaannya, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Japan. Bagaimana dengan kolompok binaan mereka berdua?

* * *

><p>"Aduh Kak England kemanasih?"<p>

"Kaka Japan juga ikut menghilang."

"Jangan-jangan mereka mojok?"

"Hush, jangan ngomong sebarangan!"

"Katanyasih mereka pacaran."

"Masasih? Yang aku dengar Kak England ngancam Kak Japan buat jadi pacarnya."

"Ngancam?"

"Iya, katanya Kak England ngancam Kak Japan buat jadi pacarnya! Klo Kak Japan gak mau, Kak England bakal ngutuk keluarganya Kak Japan."

"Ngutuk?"

"Iya, ngutuk biar alisnya keluarganya Kak Japan jadi tebal!"

"Eh, HongKong udah kena kutukannya loh!"

"Masasih?"

"Itu tuh, sumpah alisnya mirip sama alis Kak England!"

"Kasian banget ya!"

"Katanya klo udah dipotong bakal tumbuh yang lebih tebal dan lebat loh!"

"Alis keluarganya Kak England emang melegenda ya!"

"Aku pernah baca di buku sejarah loh! Katanya alis itu adalah alis dari setiap orang yang pernah berhubungan sama Kak England!"

"Masasih?"

"Kanyasih alisnya di cabut satu-satu terus di tempel make ingus! Biar warnanya sama, alisnya di semir make semir sepatu!"

* * *

><p>"Kak Germany, apakah Kak Germany pernah jatuh cinta?"<p>

Wajah Germany memerah, "A..apa maksudmu Italy."

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta." Hati Germany serasa tertohok oleh sebilah pisau silver. Ia penasaran siapa orang yang disukai oleh adik kelasnya ini. Memikirkannya saja membuat hatinya terbakar api kecemburuan. Dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar pengakuan adik kelasnya itu.

"Apakah kakak ingin tahu siapa orangnya?" Tanya Italy sembari memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Germany.

"Umn, apakah perutmu masih sakit?" Germany mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Italy terlihat sedikit kecewa, "Kakak tidak ingin tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Kalau sudah tidak sakit, sebaiknya aku keluar." Balas Germany.

"Kak Germany, tunggu!" Italy menarik tangan Germany sehingga tubuh kekar Germany menimpa tubuh kecil Italy.

"I..Italy..."

"A..aku menyukai kakak!" Italy memeluk leher Germany.

"A..apa yang kau maksud!" wajah Germany memerah.

"Kak Germany..."

Germany mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Italy. Memangut bibir itu dengan ciuman penuh passion yang membuat mereka berdua merasakan panas dari masing-masing tubuh. Serasa berada di dalam sauna yang panas, tubuh mereka mengeluarkan uap yang membuat mereka makin bergairah. Akhirnya Germany melepaskan ciuman penuh gairah itu karena Italy yang kelihatannya membutuhkan oksigen.

"Tidak tahukah kau, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu?" Italy tersenyum, air matanya mengalir.

"Terimakasih kak."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>~OMAKE~<strong>

"Busyet dah, mereka ciuman!" seru England.

"Mereka manis ya?" Japan tersenyum tulus.

"Japan..."

"Hmn?"

"Bagaimana...bagaimana kalau kita juga." England menoleh ke arah Japan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ja...jangan main-main Igirisu-san." Wajah Japan ikut memerah.

Perlahan England mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Japan dan mengunci bibir itu dengan sebuah ciuma yang manis, "I love you." Bisiknya.

* * *

><p><strong>!REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
